


A Choice

by zarabithia



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Yes, they do have their cake and eat it too on Themyscira.





	A Choice

In the end, her alien with the powers of her gods was simply a farm boy. Having the sensibilities of a farm boy, Clark had trouble trying to understand why she needed both of her lovers to feel complete.

"But I love you, Diana," he said. "Isn't that enough?" 

"No," she responded, and it took the warrior in her not to wince when she saw the pain that caused him. It was etched plainly across his face, though his voice tried to hide his disappointment.

"Is it something I don’t do . . . _well_ enough?" 

When she took his chin in her hands, there was a tenseness that had never before been. Diana hoped this conversation wouldn’t mean that he’d spend the rest of their lives pulling away from her, as was his reflex to do now. "Clark, you represent everything about Man’s World that I love. But Audrey represents sisterhood and many of the things I left behind when I came to this world." 

"She represents . . .home to you?" 

"Yes. Can you understand that?"

"No. . . but if it’s that important to you, I don’t need to understand. I don’t want to _share_ you, Diana, but I would never ask you to chose me over your home." His soft voice was no longer that of a farm boy. Rather, it was the lonely voice of the alien who had long since lost his own home. 

When she hugged him, it was with full Amazon strength, in an attempt to close the wounds their conversation had opened. "If you should ever have similar feelings for another warrior amongst us, I would understand," she said into his ear. She didn’t add the stipulation that the other warrior would need to be male in order to qualify. Clark knew her well enough that such an addendum could go unsaid. 

Clark laughed as he kissed the base of her neck. "I don’t think that’s very likely."

Diana knew better, as did anyone who had ever been in the room with Superman and Batman. But she knew as well as her farm boy that over watering a seed wouldn’t make it grow any faster. "I’ll see you tomorrow night, then?"

He nodded, slowly at first, then more confidently. "Have. . . um, fun, Diana." 

"We will," she promised, and was rewarded with a wry smile in response. That was the shape of his mouth that she preferred and she kissed it goodbye more than once before heading to Kasnia.

She chose not to extend Audrey’s invitation to join them. Diana wanted to have time to enjoy both of her lovers separately, and enough decisions had been made about her relationship with Clark for one day. Inviting Clark to join their bed was a choice that could wait for another day.  



End file.
